1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear, in particular headwear having an interior pocket that is permanent or removable, a veil, and an outside grasping member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many styles and forms of headwear have been patented and used for various activities, some with a single secondary function, but these had and can still have significant problems that limit their usefulness. An example of a headwear that serves a secondary function is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,076 Gamm. This invention had a pocket in the front of the headwear thus making it small, and not removable.
Another example is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,437 Fosher, this invention has a pocket area between the bottom crown portion with an insert placed inside the crown, making it bulky, ridged, and limited the pocket area.
In addition U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,837 Saxton, this invention has a pocket and separate pocket insert that secures items on a plate like platform. This design made the headwear non flexible, large, and weighty having only a specific market audience.
Further in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,256 Slotkin, this invention had multiple pockets but involved a rigid headwear design and was weighty.
Finally in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,128 Watson, Jr. this invention incorporates a headcovering and a veil in one. This invention has no detachable veil, pockets, or attachments on the headcovering itself.
All of the above inventions serve in one manner or another, and use the headwear for a single function of either storing or protecting. Each apply all the advantages as listed below,